Under a Blue Moon
by MisoSoup106
Summary: The pain in my heart will never die, will it? A Yami no Matsuei Fanfiction. Yaoi. TsuxHis?. Please Review!


**Under a Blue Moon**

**By MisoSoup106**

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I do not own Yami no Matsuei; nor any affiliated characters. Heck, I can't even half-ass draw them. I hope to get up a site soon -html no baka desu....- Oh well, I do take Japanese now and next semester I am hopefully going to be learning html. Then, I hope to have a site up about my comic series, me and the shtuff I enjoy *yahoo no hanta!* ANY WAYS-This wonderful series is the work of Matsushita Yohko. 

**And I know you aren't reading this, but this is YAOI, meaning sexually explicit material between two men. You've been warned- but believe me, it is all conceptual and romantic- no rape or shota here. *shudder*Well, maybe a rape scene- I mean, you know it happened..... Poor Hi-Chan.... wai wai!**

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************        

It burns.

            The pain.

            In my heart, my soul. 

Why do you do this to me?

**Under a Blue Moon**

**_Chapter 1: Red Moon Rising_**

            Why can't I sleep?

            I know it is late, I can smell the crisp air of this fall night.

            My stomach isn't growling, beckoning me to usher some nourishment in- yet.

            I've been up investigating this report since early last morning- I barely slept last night.

            But something isn't right. Something is abruptly out of place.

            In my heart, my soul .Why do you do this to me?

            Asato Tsuzuki rotated to the other side of the bed. Once, twice and so forth he thrashed until the hope of slumber flew away like the so many paper messengers. What could possibly be keeping this shiginami up so late, if not a sudden craving for a pleasurable, intimate, satisfying encounter with his love- sweets.

            Allowing a yawn to escape his mouth, the eternally 26-year-old raised from his comforting place of rest. While emerging from his cocoon of blankets, Tsuzuki noticed how the sudden air stung his naked chest like the frozen pine needles of a freshly cut Christmas tree. Crawling through the dark like a newborn, a flannel shirt was thankfully discovered.

            Emerging into this new shelter, the man looked around. _Dammit, it's already getting this cold- it's only October, _he silently cursed. Making his way to the bay window adjacent from the bed, Tsuzuki went to close the window.

            Unfortunately, this was not the solution. Reaching for the handle to be opening the glass portal, he only slammed his knuckles into an already closed window. The uncomfortable chill was not coming from outside.

            Worried, Tsuzuki went to further explore the options- amidst the cloud of confusion, a casual glance to the outside was cast. This is when the terror began.

            Sister moon was diseased with a skin of blood- a blood red moon.

            It stung just like every other time that the predator began his disgusting devouring of the young boy's soul.

            _I don't want this.. Someone help me.... _

Just as the original rape had been, the stomach-churning licks on the boy's neck, the burning intrusion of his manhood being engulfed. The stomach churning way that the suckling of the silver-haired villain caressed the genitals with the mocking motions of a lover.

            "It is time to teach you a lesson, boy."

            Tears stung the outer reaches of the emerald globes. _No! No..._ No matter what he thought or even tried to utter, Muraki kept pursuing the boy's entrance.

            "Here... let me show you how to feel pleasure here, boy."

            "No, please..." the victim cried..." I won't tell anyone, I swear, please..uh... ouch...le- let m-me go.."

            But it was too late. With a sharp gasp, Hisoka could feel his bottom being stabbed with the un-lubricated claw of the serial murderer. Why did this have to be happening? Through the mists of crying, he could see the murder hungrily lick the blood that had just seeped from his anus, a taste of victory.

            Why did Hisoka have to escape from his locked room this night?

            Normally, it would only be a vision of the sakura petals falling, as with light tears of longing for someone, anyone to tell him they liked him. Hisoka often sat under his favorite tree, the only thing he could see from his barred window. There, he would silently cry, always waiting for someone to come by and befriend him. And those terrible nights of bittersweet freedom, one thought would remain in his mind for an eternity:

            _I am so ugly_.

            Muraki then slammed his penis, loathingly erect and slick with passion into the raped's buttocks. 

            _God, please let me die now.           _

            But for this teenager, it would not end here. Grunting, the rapist continued to pull in and out. In and out. Until, with his cold and blood-stained hands around the blonde's neck, he allowed himself to empty his seed into the young one's bowels.

            "Please- k-kill.." the uke gushed

            "You would like that, wouldn't you, boy? I will certainly grant your wish in exchange for your virginity, which is now mine. But not yet First-"

He grabbed the tossed aside blade and began to lovingly slice the boy's neck to draw blood. Tears could no longer express the pain- only screams of terror. 

            "My gift, love."

            With that, he had vanished, leaving the blade and Hisoka's eternal gift from a madman. Red swirls of forever- a signature that would spread over his body like a disease even after he could finally die three years from then.

            Nothing could and would change for the next few hours. Soon, to what seemed to never be again, the morbid night seems to be slain by the sudden glimpse of the sun. Kurosaki remained motionless, waiting for the pain of the doctor's mark to stop burning like vinegar in a paper cut. Unfortunately, this was no paper cut. No pain would ever surpass the night's tale of gruesome intercourse.

            Suddenly, Hisoka sensed someone there.

            "NO! Don't come near me- you got what you came for..." he screamed," you bastard..."

            But, the empathetic boy felt something warm.

            "What happened to you, young one? Did someone hurt you?"

            _Tsuzuki_

Hisoka felt himself being picked up and wrapped in a new, clean kimono. Hisoka sensed the smell of sweets cooling on the windowsill after emerging from the oven. _Warmth_.

            "Don't look at me- I am so ugly.. Just leave me." he squealed.

            "But, Hisoka- I like you." 

            And with that warm tears sprinkled the face of the cursed. In those strong arms, Hisoka watched the sakura petals fall and the sun claim the sky.

            Tsuzuki raced as fast as he could to Hisoka's bedroom. Slamming the door open with all his being he called out for his partner. _Dear God, let him be alright!_

            There he lays, in sweat covered sheets, in a fetal position, quivering as if slowly being frozen into ice, not moving nor breathing

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

**So, what did you think? Did you like it or are you going to bash your head into a wall? _Wait, don't! I was kidding!_**

**In any case, thank you SO much for reading this. I really hope you liked it.**

**Please email me at MisoSoup106@hotmail.com or IM me to say hi. Also, for those of you who enjoyed this, please review. After I hit 10, a new chapter will be loaded! Thank you.**

**This is dedicated to my platonic soul-mate Odiefan314. I love you! Don't go eat Tai Noodle Soup!**


End file.
